Through Thick and Thin
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Post Season 1 Finale. The sensates must work together to save Will from Whispers as they are hunted through continents, and in doing so, save them all. Kala&Wolfgang. other canon couples there but mostly kalagang ;).
1. Safe For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of the characters.**

 **Safe For Now**

It had been Sven's idea for them to go to Paris. He had been there once with his new bride many years ago, long before Riley was born. He told her they would be able to hide amongst the tourists and locals there. It was large enough to disappear. She couldn't tell him why her and the unconscious man needed to disappear, but he had helped raise her. He knew her and he trusted her. And so, he suggested Paris and gave her money to get there. Luckily for her, both her father and Sven had grown up in a time when many Icelanders didn't use banks. They kept their money hidden at home. This was good. She would not be able to use anything but cash from here on out. Just to be safe though, she emptied her account before they left Iceland on Sven's boat. He took them to Norway and promised to tell her dad she was okay. With a kiss on the forehead, he bid her farewell, telling her to call if they were able to let him and her dad know she was safe. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to, but she promised she'd try.

They took a transcontinental train from there to Paris. It was difficult with Will being unconscious, but she somehow managed. They couldn't risk him waking and alerting Whispers to where they were. Wolfgang joined them in Germany, and together, the three traveled to Paris. It was easier with Wolfgang to move Will. She was careful to keep him sedated throughout the trip.

Now, they stood in a small apartment room that she had rented while Wolfgang stood watch over Will. They closed the blinds and were careful to make sure there was nothing to give away their location before they let Will wake up.

"Hi," he mumbled, still groggy.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Starved," he said as his stomach grumbled. They hadn't been able to wake him to eat during the journey, in case in gave their location away.

Wolfgang appeared with sandwiches, and Will felt ravished. He dug in happily, content with not knowing where they were. He didn't ask and he didn't want to know.

"Where are you, Will?" Whispers appeared next to him. "Your friends have done a fine job of hiding you."

"I have no idea," he grinned happily in between mouthfuls. Whispers disappeared disappointed.

"Was that him?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Wolfgang and held his hand out for the other man to shake. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yes, especially after we had sex," Wolfgang said.

Will sputtered, remembering the little orgy with Nomi, Wolfgang and Lito. Riley laughed. "It was special," he repeated Lito's words.

"Yes, it was," Nomi appeared next to Wolfgang. "I'm not normally into men, but that was hot." She smirked slightly. "I'm glad you're doing better. Is this place secure?"

"As secure as it can get," Riley said. "We made sure there's nothing that can give our location away. Will won't know where we are."

"So you're safe for now," Nomi nodded.

"What about you?" Wolfgang questioned.

"But don't give your location," Will added hastily.

"We're safe for now too," she said. "We're working on being able to travel with false identities. Amanita knows a guy."

"Be careful," Will warned, his police officer instincts not liking that but knowing it was necessary.

"You too," she said. "I gotta go. Let me know if anything changes."

Will finished eating enough for three people and sighed. "I guess I better go under again," he said.

"Do you have to?" Riley asked. "There's nothing that can give you away here. You'd be safe being awake here."

"We can't risk it," he reached out and touched her face softly. "I can't put you in danger."

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him while Wolfgang put the next dose of sedative together in the syringe. Riley injected it into his arm, and held him until he was unconscious again.

"We'll find a way to fix this," Wolfgang promised her, watching her. The two were in love, it was obvious to anyone even if they couldn't feel their emotions like he could. It hurt him to see because it reminded him of someone else, someone he was trying very hard not to think about because every time he did...

"How is he?" Kala stepped forward and started checking his heart rate.

"We just put him back under," Riley said, gently caressing his cheek.

"Are you safe here?" Kala asked. Wolfgang noticed she was trying hard not to look at him, but he understood that question was more to him than the other two.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "And you?" He had told her they couldn't be together, that she should marry Rajan, because he was a monster. He didn't deserved her. He didn't deserve to be loved.

"I think so," she replied as she went on to check their medicine supply. "You're running a bit low. I'll overnight some to you today."

"Thank you," Riley said.

Kala shook her head. "We may not all be here physically, but we are all in this together."

"For how long though?" Riley questioned quietly.

"That is up to Ganesha, I suppose," Kala sighed. "I will go get the supplies and go to the post office now." She looked at him finally, their eyes meeting across the room. A million emotions passed through them, relief and worry and desire. "Be careful." She left.

"I like her," Riley said, watching him. She had seen the whole exchange and she thought he was being thick about them being together, but she knew it wasn't actually her business, even if she could feel his longing and love for the Indian girl.

He looked at her, as if pulled from a daze. He had forgotten she was there to be honest, his very being consumed by Kala. "Me too," was all he said before he went to lay on the couch to get some rest.

* * *

 **I know I'm obsessed. This isn't a one shot this time though! It's a story. I pretty much have it planned out. As of now it's going to be 10 chapters. It's hard writing the sensates coming in through their thoughts and emotions. I hope I'm doing okay with it. Please let me know what you think. Until next time lovelies :)**


	2. I Need You Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of the characters.**

 **I Need You Safe**

He was dreaming, he knew that. Because there was no way his reality was this perfect. There was no way Kala was laying underneath him in a tank top and panties kissing him. There was no way his hands were on her breasts and there was no way hers were wrapped around his cock. Still, even though it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Unfortunately, even in his dreams, fate was unkind. He had already lost her to Rajan in reality, though that was by his making, and now he couldn't even keep her in his dreams. His alarm went off loudly by his ear and he grudgingly got up. It was time for Will's next dose of sedatives. He knew this was more important and he shouldn't want to pummel Will for needing the sedatives at a specific time so he didn't wake up and get them all captured which was cutting into his dreaming time, but he really, really wanted to. He sighed, and injected the next dose into his arm just as Will's eyes began to flutter open. They were safe for another 6 hours at least.

He sighed and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Might as well stay up now, he decided. It was 12 in the afternoon, but they were on weird schedules now, all centered on Will's sedative schedule. He went into the kitchen they had stocked yesterday and saw Riley too was up. Thankfully, she had made coffee. "Morning," said said as he poured himself a cup.

"Hey," he blew on the steaming cup before taking a sip. "Sleep well?"

"It was alright," she shrugged. "You?"

"Not long enough," he shook his head. He had been up for hours thinking about Kala's visit. He hadn't seen her in some time, having spent considerable amount of energy trying to block her out. She looked as beautiful as ever, and seeing her had only made his longing for her grow. He had to remind herself that she was a married woman now. She belonged to another.

"Did you guys just wake up?" Kala appeared beside Riley.

Of course, he thought. She always appeared when he was thinking of her, unless he blocked her out. "Yeah," Riley answered her. "It was time for Will's next dose."

"Speaking of," Kala said. "Check your post today. I overnighted the medication, so it should be arriving today."

Riley checked her watch. "The post should be here by now. The landlord said it arrives around 11:30 every morning. I'll go check now." She hurried off, leaving the two alone.

They hadn't been alone together since he told her that she had to marry Rajan. "How are you?" she asked.

"We're safe for now," he replied.

"I'm glad but that's not what I mean," she said quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he answered as nonchalantly as possible. "And how are you?"

"I've been better."

"How's Rajan?" he asked, not really caring but forcing himself to hear it. She was married, he had to keep reminding himself.

"I wouldn't know," she said and he sharply looked at her.

"But didn't you two..?"

"Marry?" She finished for him. "No, I broke it off. You were right at the first wedding. I do not love him, and I never can."

"Why?" he asked, not daring to hope.

She looked at him for a moment. "You know why."

He was quiet for a long time, a thousand emotions threatened to break him. He was so relieved and happy she wasn't married, but he knew it didn't matter. He was still a monster, and she deserved better. She was pure and innocent, a beautiful light in the darkness that was ever threatening to consume him. He had the blood of his father running through his veins, and he would not contaminate her with it. "It doesn't change anything," he said finally.

She opened her mouth to speak but Riley came back in, a package in her hand. It was partly opened. "Thank you, Kala," she said earnestly, squeezing the Indian girl's arm. "This should last us for a little bit at least."

"My pleasure," Kala smiled at her. "I should get back, I just wanted to make sure you got the package." With a final look at him, she disappeared.

Riley saw his expression. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing at all," he said as he turned back to his coffee. "I was thinking I would pick up pizza for dinner for when Will wakes up. I'm sure he'll be hungry again."

"Good idea," she nodded.

They were right. When Will woke up, he was starving again. He dug into the pizza Wolfgang had brought after kissing Riley soundly. "Do we have any news from the others?" He asked as he ate.

"Everyone is safe for now," Riley said. "But.."

"But what?" he looked at her quickly. Everyone's safety was their top priority. That was why he was being sedated round the clock.

"I was thinking about Sun," Riley said. "She's in prison, which you would think would make her safe, but she's not, is she? I'd think she was more of a sitting duck."

"I will not be there for much longer," Sun appeared.

"Why?" Will asked. He hadn't thought of that actually. He had assumed Sun was safe because well, he knew first hand the moves she had from when she let him borrow her skill. "What's happening?"

"What needs to be done," Sun said cryptically. "I will not be here for much longer."

"Be careful," Wolfgang told her, repeating what was seeming to become their cluster's mantra. Sun and Wolfgang understood each other in a way the others couldn't relate. Maybe it was because they both had had to claw their way into the world from beneath the shadow of their fathers. Maybe it was the fact that they were both fighters and willing to do whatever was necessary.

"Don't worry," she told them. "I'll be fine."

Will nodded and she went back to her prison. He grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Hello, Will," Whispers appeared next to him.

He froze for a second. "You're wasting your time. I still don't know where we are."

He watched Riley and Wolfgang tense. They knew who it was.

"That's fine, it's only a matter of time now," Whispers smirked. "You see, we just got wind of a particular package that got shipped from India. That's the pharmacist in your cluster, isn't it? Kala Dhandekar? I'm looking forward to meeting her. I'll tell her you said hi, shall I? Then maybe she'll bring me to you and we can all continue this pizza party together."

He didn't say anything, but he had fully tensed. They had found Kala. Crap, crap, crap. This was bad.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Will," Whispers said before he disappeared.

"Will," Jonas immediately appeared in the same spot Whispers had just been. "He knows where you are as well. He tracked her package to you. He's going to get her and then he's coming for you. You need to move, fast."

"What's happening, Will?" Riley asked.

"Tell her to warn Kala and then have her put you under again," Jonas advised. "You can't know where they'll take you."

"They found Kala," he looked at Wolfgang when he said this. The blonde German tensed visibly. "We have to get her out of there, now."

"I'll go," Wolfgang said.

He nodded and looked at Riley. "He knows where we are too. He tracked her package. We need to move, now."

"But where?" She asked in panic.

"Don't figure it out until I'm out," he shook his head. "Just get us far away from here." He grabbed the syringe from the nightstand and handed it to her. "I love you."

"I love you," she said and stuck the needle into his arm again. She kissed him, as was their custom when she sedated him and held him until he was unconscious. She looked at Wolfgang, who was clearly itching to go to Kala. But they needed a plan first, somewhere to tell her to go.

"We need another crowded place," she said.

"London?" he asked.

"It's not safe for me there," she said, thinking of Nyx. She didn't need that threat looming over her too right now. "New York?"

"How would we get there? We can't travel by plane, he'll be watching," Wolfgang shook his head.

"We'll go by boat," Riley said. "It'll take a little more than a week, but we don't have any other option. Europe is not safe for us anymore."

"And Kala?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

"She'll have to fly," Riley sighed. There was no other option from India.

"But with a diversion," Wolfgang said, nodding now. "She'll fly to San Francisco and her and Nomi can take a bus or a train to New York."

"You don't need a passport for either," Nomi said, appearing next to them. "Tell her to hurry. We should reach New York about the same time as you if she leaves now."

Wolfgang nodded, and thought of her. It was easy to reach her. She was in her room alone. "Wolfgang," she said, slightly surprised. He didn't blame her. It had been a long time since he had last visited her, careful to block the connection between them. He hadn't wanted to see her with Rajan.

"You're not safe," he said hurriedly. "Whispers knows where you are and he's coming for you."

She jumped up. She was calmer than he expected she would be, and he felt his respect for her rise. Maybe she had always been expecting this. "What am I to do?"

He quickly outlined the plan for her and she nodded, running past him to take out her suitcase. "I don't know how I'll explain this to my parents," she said as she started packing quickly. He helped, throwing whatever clothes he could reach into her bag. He knew he had to get back to Riley and Will, but he had to make sure she was safe too.

"Tell them anything but the truth," he said. "Tell them you're going on a business trip to Paris. That's where he knows we are right now. If he doesn't see your travel itinerary but asks where you are, maybe he'll take the bait and think you've come to meet us."

She nodded. "You should go," she said. "You'll need time to move Will."

"I need to know you are safe," he asked pleadingly. "I need - I need you safe."

"I'll come to you when I'm on the plane," she promised. "Now go."

He nodded and looked at her one time, praying she would be safe, praying they all would be.

* * *

 **Dum dum dum! New chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's very fast paced, but as I said before its only going to be 10 chapters, maybe 11, not going to be much room for filler chapters ;) I tried to make this about all the couples in the show but as you can tell I can't keep away from my babies kalagang ;) next chapter you'll get a closer look at the other characters though! Anyways, hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts? Thanks :)**


	3. I Feel Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of the characters.**

 **I Feel Wonderful**

"I told you that I knew what you did, Joong-Ki," Sun said to her brother from the other side of the bars. It was nice to be a free woman again. Joong-Ki was not as lucky. He would never leave these bars again. "I told you that you would pay."

"You can't prove I killed him," he spat at her.

"No, but I can prove you were the one who embezzled the 30 billion won from our clients," she said calmly. "You didn't think you were clever did you, brother? With all those off shore accounts? If you wanted to keep it from tracing back to you next time, use a different name."

"You bitch," he growled.

She took a deep breath so she didn't react. "Goodbye, brother."

He was still screaming at her as she walked away from him and out of the prison. This had been her last hand, the off shore accounts. She hadn't before, because she had come in here to protect him, and then because she didn't think she would need to because her father was going to tell the truth. But then Joong-Ki had killed him, and made her play her hand. It had taken a week, but finally the court had released with her their apologies. Now, instead, her brother was going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, maybe worse if she could find something linking him to her father's dead. It seemed so far, however, that the one competent thing her brother had ever done was stage their father's murder to look like a suicide. She hoped prison ate him alive.

Sun walked out finally a free woman and a small smile touched her face. She felt wonderful, for the first time in a long time, she felt happiness radiate through her. She knew exactly what she was going to do now. First, she was going to get her dog back. And then, she was going to make sure her cluster didn't need her to kick someone's ass. She might feel wonderful, but had a lot of pent up frustration to let out, after all.

* * *

"Capheus, dinner is ready," his mother said as she placed the plates on the table. "Come and eat now, my zebra."

Capheus stood and went to their small table, smiling at his mother. "You look wonderful, my one and only mother." And she really did. She was still using the last of the HIV medication he had gotten from working for Silas Kabaka and it worked wonderfully. She looked like herself again.

"Oh stop," she laughed. "I look old as I should. But I feel wonderful."

"I'm sorry, mother, that I won't be able to get the medication anymore," he took her hand.

"Capheus," she put her other hand on their joint hands. "I would rather die with you as you are than go on with someone who is not the son I raised. The son I raised does what he thinks is right. I am proud of you, my son."

They began eating when there was a knock on the door. He looked at her worriedly, but remembered that anyone dangerous wouldn't exactly knock on their little hut. Still, better safe than sorry. "Stay here," he told her and went to open the door.

It was one of Mr. Kabaka's henchmen, to his surprise. He had thought his business was concluded with the crime lord.

"Can I help you?" He asked warily.

The man held up a black briefcase and opened it. "Mr. Kabaka sends his regards with the first of his monthly gift of medications for your mother."

"I will not do work for him anymore," Capheus stood still.

"You do not understand. This is not for work you will do. This is for what you did for Mr Kabaka. This is him repaying you. He told me to tell you he will be sending more every month as long as it's needed," the man held the briefcase further out.

Capheus cautiously took the medications, trying to think of any way this tied him back to be the man's crony. He wanted to make an honest living, not run around for a crime lord. Still, if the man was offering, he would take them to help his mother. "Please tell Mr. Kabaka I thank him greatly."

"I will tell him," the man nodded and turned.

Capheus closed the door and returned to his mother. "Mother, it looks like you'll be getting your medication after all," he said and he opened the briefcase for her. He could not wait to tell his new friends.

* * *

Hernando rummaged through the magazines scattered across their coffee table. Most of them had his face on it, now that his secret was out. They had decided it would be best if they came out with the story themselves rather than Jaquoin trying to ruin it for them. It had gone surprisingly well. Some people were outraged, the devout religious people who saw homosexuality as a sin, but Lito had already made a name for himself. He had already proved he could be an excellent actor. Most of his fans were happy he could finally be true to himself.

"Did you really have to buy every magazine at the stand?" Lito asked Dani with a smile. She was sitting on the other side of him, helping Hernando look through them all.

"Well, we wanted to see what every one said, didn't we?" She grinned. "And it looks like this one gets added to the list too, Hernando."

"I don't know why we are keeping a list, they all say the same thing," Lito shook his head.

"To show that all of Mexico doesn't care that you are gay, of course," she smirked.

"This one has quotes from both sides," Hernando tossed it away. He leaned over and kissed Lito. "Does this mean I finally get to be your arm candy?"

Lito laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy about something. "Si, my love. Now you will have my arm as you have my heart."

"Shall we celebrate with take out?" Dani grinned.

"Lito," Nomi appeared in front of the coffee table. "We have a problem."

He looked at her worriedly for a second and then discreetly nodded at her. "I have a headache," he told his two companions. He knew if he visited the others, it would seem like he was talking to himself so he usually made excuses to be alone. "I'm going to rest while you two go pick up the food if it's alright with you?"

They agreed and he waited until they were gone before going to their bedroom and reaching to the others. To his surprise, they were all there sitting around an unconscious Will. Nomi must physically be with them then, since Amanita was with her.

"This must be serious," he said.

"You have no idea," Wolfgang patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Lito asked after the others explained the situation to them. He had been foolish to feel safe now, even for a little while. They were going to hunted forever because of what they are. Still, he could not find himself sorry for this connection. These other 7 sensates were as much part of him as his own beating heart. He didn't know how he had ever gotten on without them. He had not ever felt as complete as he did when they were together like this.

"That's what we decide now," Wolfgang said. "This involves all of us and so we should all have a say."

"Maybe if we split up," Nomi suggested. "Harder to find us all."

"If any one us are caught though, he will find us all," Kala shook her head. "Right now, I think it's safer to be together."

"It's going to be hard to keep Will unconscious now that Kala can't get access to more sedatives," Riley added. Kala had brought as much as she could carry when she had left India, and while it would last them for a little while, it would not last forever.

Sun and Wolfgang looked at each other, their eyes locked on each other as a silent conversation passed between them. Wolfgang nodded at her finally. "We need a plan."

"Yes that's what we are trying to make, my friend," Capheus joked, clapping Wolfgang on the back with a laugh.

"No, I mean we need a plan to kill Whispers," Wolfgang said gravely.

* * *

 **New chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I know this is going to be more of a kalagang story, but the 8 sensates are all vital to each other, a part of the same person in my opinion, so I thought I should give you a look at the other members ;) what did you think?**

 **And I got a review about the location of New York selection. I know it's not really related to any of the sensates, but in the story, that's the point. They have to go somewhere Will won't recognize, and that is very crowded that they can blend in. I'll admit I partly picked New York because I'm in love with the city and went to college there so I'm more familiar with it, but I thought it worked with what I was trying to do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. I Will Protect You

**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of the characters. I just play with their universe.**

 **I Will Protect You**

"Kill him?" Lito said warily. He was a simple actor. He had never killed anyone. Lying, he was good at. Lying he could do. But he was not the fighter of the group.

"It's the only way," Sun said. "As long as he stays alive, Will and through him, all of us are at risk."

"But can we just kill him?" Nomi asked.

"If it keeps you safe, then yes," Amanita said quietly, surprising her. It was the first time she had talked, since she could not hear half the conversation, but she had gotten the gist of it now.

"There has to be some other way," Kala said. She was still staring at Wolfgang.

"I don't think there is," Riley said, her eyes haven't left Will. "Sun's right. As long as Whispers is alive, Will is at risk. And to protect us all, he has to stay unconscious. We can't keep him unconscious forever."

"No we can't," Sun agreed. "This is the only way. We will not be safe until he is dead."

"Okay, say we do decide to kill him," Nomi said. "How would we even go about doing this?"

"Through Will," Amanita said suddenly. "This Whispers guy is connected to Will right? So we use that to trap him."

"That could work," Nomi nodded. "We can't tell Will any of this anyway since then Whispers would know."

"So we use Will as bait?" Riley asked, panic taking over her voice. She couldn't lose him. She loved him.

"Not bait," Wolfgang told her calmly. "We use Will to get Whispers where we want him and then we will all be there."

Riley nodded weakly, taking Will's limp hand in hers.

"Then we finish this," Capheus said sadly. He did not like violence, but he knew that in this world, sometimes it was necessary.

"No!" Kala stood now. She had stayed quiet so far, appealed at what they were suggesting, even if their reasons were understandable. This went against everything she believed in. "We cannot do this. We cannot take another life. How could you guys even consider this?"

"It's the only way we'll be safe," Sun told her.

"I don't want to die either, Sun," she said. "But no, this isn't the way. We can't kill someone."

The others exchanged a look to try to figure out how to convince her this was what they had to do. But they didn't get a chance because she stormed out.

"I will talk to her," Sun said.

"No," Wolfgang stood. "I will."

They nodded and he followed the Indian girl out the door. He jogged a bit to catch her as she walked down the hall of the apartment building. "Kala," he said softly as he finally reached her. She didn't stop or turn around. She just kept walking, tears in her eyes. "Kala, please wait."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Kala," he grabbed her arm gently. They both gasped as an explosion of emotions and feelings ran between them. Since she and Nomi and Amanita had arrived here, he had been careful not to touch her because he feared what would happened once he did. But now, he didn't know why he was afraid.

They were filled with such intense love and longing and happiness, sharing every emotion with each other. They saw their every meeting up till now, their every glance and stolen kiss. He felt every emotion she had had then, as he knew she could feel his. They were connected more than ever before in this moment, seeing through each other's eyes, feeling each other's very being join together. They were one.

The moment ended as quickly as it had started, leaving them with a feeling of peace. "Kala," he said again quietly.

She just shook her head and threw herself at him, her lips crashing on his. It only took him a second to respond. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. He pressed her against the wall of the hall as their lips moved in sync. He had never felt so whole as he did in this moment. He never wanted it to end. It was so much more than their stolen kisses before, so much better than his dreams. She was here and she loved him. She completed him.

She pulled away slightly. "I've never done this before," she said breathlessly.

"We've kissed before," he smirked, panting.

"No," she glared at him half-heartedly. "Been with a man."

"Oh," he said simply. He knew this already. Rajan would have been her first after they were married. He knew she was his innocent and pure marigold. It was part of what drew him to her in the beginning. She was a breath of fresh air to him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"No, I do," she said quietly, blushing. "I know it's not proper of an Indian girl to do before marriage, but I want to, with you. I love you."

"I love you," he said back, kissing her again. He had been a fool to keep them apart. She was a part of him, the half he had never known was missing. He wanted her, all of her with him forever.

"Well, clearly this talk is going well," Sun's voice broke them apart.

Kala blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. Wolfgang just smirked at the Korean woman. "I was getting to it."

"As glad as I am that we don't have to go through your pain of not being with her anymore," Sun said. "We really need to get this done."

He sighed, nodding as he remembered why he had come out here in the first place. He turned to the girl in his arms. "I know you don't want to take a life, but sometimes it is necessary to protect the ones you care about. Those people at the temple who attacked Rajan's father, they were wrong for doing what they did because of the reasons behind it. But this is our only chance to protect ourselves, Kala."

She looked away sadly. "It is still wrong."

"I know," he said. He knew what killing did to your soul. He knew that it left you broken. He didn't care about his own life, but he also knew that he would do anything to protect her, to protect them all. "And we will carry it for the rest of our lives. But we aren't the first cluster he's hunted, and we wouldn't be the last. This is the only way to save everyone like us from him."

She looked at him for a long time before she nodded. She knew this was the only way. But she had been raised a devout Hindu. This was hard for her. She knew he understood that, just as she understood the thoughts behind his words. "Okay," she said quietly. "I still don't like this. Taking a life, whoever's it is, is not a decision man should be allowed to make. But you're right, of course. We have to protect each other and everyone who comes after us."

"I'll tell the others," Sun nodded, disappearing now.

She sighed and touched her forehead against his. "We should get back."

"Yes, but we will continue this later," he promised, kissing her deeply again. He took her hand and led her back to the room with the others.

* * *

The others agreed they would make the plan after Will was sedated again, not wanting to risk him waking up early and hearing the plan. It would have to be thorough, leaving nothing to chance. They couldn't afford to.

Sun, Capheus and Lito remained while the others ate dinner. Lito had had to disappear for a bit to tell Hernando and Dani he still had a headache and was going to just rest. They would worry about him, but he knew it had to be done. He knew the time was coming up that he would have to tell Hernando of this all, and he was truly dreading it. How could he explain this? Still, he took solace in the fact that he would not be alone. He had 7 others with him now.

"Is everyone safe?" Will asked, looking around at the group. As they did every day, they made sure there was nothing to give away their location before Will woke up.

"I am out of jail," Sun explained. "My brother is not so lucky."

"I believe I am safe as well," Capheus nodded. Lito just shrugged. He was in the public eye more than his other companions. He was only safe because Will hadn't been able to tell Jonas about him. Whispers hadn't learned of his identity through Will or Jonas. But that didn't mean he was safe forever.

"And you have no idea where we are," Riley smiled at him.

"Good," Will breathed. "I hate that he has this in to my mind."

"Will," Jonas said, appearing. "Whispers is in the states."

"Where?" He asked. The others waited for Will to divulge this information.

"California," Jonas said. "He followed Kala's itinerary there."

"I'm not sure where we are," Will told him. "But if it's California, Riley and Wolfgang will move us."

Jonas nodded. "You're better at this then I would have thought. The only option any of us have ever had after seeing Whispers was killing ourselves to protect the rest."

"That is still an option," Will sad sadly. And he meant it. If it meant protecting the others, if it meant protecting Riley, he would eat a bullet. But this was working so far. As long as it worked, he wouldn't try to die. He hadn't had enough time loving Riley yet, knowing what it was to be loved by her.

Jonas left him and he relayed Jonas's half of the conversation to the rest of the cluster. He saw them exchanging looks but did not ask. He did not want to know in case Whispers was listening. They finished eating and he sighed, laying down again as Riley prepared the next dose of sedatives. He hoped they found a way to end this soon. He smiled at Riley as she stuck him with the needle. His last thoughts were of her before he fell back into oblivion.

* * *

"I hope this works," Kala said to Wolfgang as they made their way into the second bedroom. Riley usually slept with Will, watching over him, and Nomi and Amanita had taken the sofa bed, leaving the spare bedroom in the small apartment empty for them.

"It will," Wolfgang assured her though he was not really sure. He hoped it did too, but he did not want to worry her.

She sighed and touched his face lightly. "You aren't sure," she accurately read his face.

"No," he admitted.

"I know we must do it but I hate it," she sighed, looking down. She didn't want to think about tomorrow or what they had to do anymore. She knew it was necessary as much as she wished it wasn't. It was the only way to protect them all.

He put his danger under her chin and tilted her face up to him. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you," he said, forcing her to look into his eyes, to see he meant it. He would protect her till his last breath. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she breathed. "And I will protect you."

He smiled slightly. His little warrior. "So," he leaned forward slightly, his lips so close to hers. "Where were we?"

He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. It was like he was asking for permission, but even that small kiss set her ablaze. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and that seemed to be the invitation he needed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the miss.

His desire for her was burning inside him, but he knew he had to take it slow. She had never done this before, his innocent marigold. His tongue darted across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kala was too consumed by him to noticed he had been edging them back to the bed as she opening her mouth to him. Her mouths moved in sync as his fingers trailed under the bottom of her shirt, grazing her skin. Slowly, he pulled her shirt up, pulling back slightly to pull it over her head.

Kala needed to feel more of him, even as she was consumed by his kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders, her lips leaving his to kiss his skin as it left his body. He claimed her lips again, his hands tangling into her hair, kissing her passionately. He pulled back slightly, gently moving a stray hair out of her face, smiling at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

His lips moved to her neck as one of his hands took hers and put it on his chest. He slowly trailed their joined hands down his chest to his pants. "See what you do to me?" He whispered against her neck, nipping at the skin. She felt his desire for her bulging out. "Since I first saw you, this is what you've done to me."

He reached behind her and undid her bra clasp, letting the garment fall to the ground as he took in the sight of her. "Beautiful," he whispered again. She blushed. His lips moved back to claim her own for a moment before kissing down her jaw to her neck, his lips leaving a scorching trail behind them. She was on fire, and she loved it. She wanted more of this, of him. She reached down to unzip his pants and felt him smirk against her neck.

He reached up and took one of her breasts in his hand as he nipped at her neck. He gently thumbed her nipple, teasing it to harden before doing the same to the other. She gasped in pleasure, feeling the moisture pool between her thighs. He pulled away to lay her down on the bed before leaning down over her and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, his hand still tweaking the other. She moaned when he lightly pulled at her nipple with his teeth.

She was new at this, and she knew she had found no better teacher. He knew exactly what to do to make her body react to him, to cry out for more. She wanted to do the same for him. Timidly, she reached down between them and took his cock in her hand, stroking him experimentally. He gasped in pleasure, releasing her breast for a moment to look at her. His eyes burned through hers, the desire and pleasure written clearly there for her to see. He resumed licking her breasts.

She hesitated for just a moment, unsure of what to do now. She had never done anything like this before, and though the internet did explain it all to her, it was slightly different in action. He must have felt her hesitation because he moved back up to kiss her lips hard. Only when she loosened herself again did he release her lips to move back to her neck, slowly kissing his way down to her breasts again.

Only this time, he did not stop there. He left hot kisses along her skin as he moved further and further down, igniting the fire burning within her even more. He kissed her along the waistband of her pants as he undid them, pulling away when he did. She raised her hips for him and he pulled them off her, his eyes locked on hers as he did. He kissed her calf softly as he pulled the off and threw them to the ground.

He was sitting between her legs now, staring at her body, naked save for her panties now. She blushed, but he smiled at her. "I have never seen anything so beautiful," he said. "This is my heaven." He leaned forward to pull her panties aside and run a finger along his slit. She was not wet enough for her first time. He would have to fix that.

She moaned as his thumb flicked her clit. The heat was growing between her legs, begging for friction. He smirked slightly as his thumb drew light circles around her clit. "Spread your legs for me," he said and she did as he asked.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, biting her lip as her eyes grew wide.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise," he said simply before bending down. He ran his tongue over her slit now and she shivered, a soft moan escaping her lips. He took her clit into his mouth, and she closed her eyes as her hand covered her mouth to stifle the moan that followed. She instinctively trie

d to close her legs, but he held her thighs firmly apart.

"Oh God," she moaned as he gently pushed a finger into her, his tongue still rolling around her swollen nub. He needed to make sure she was really ready for him so he wouldn't hurt her too much. He reached down to rub his cock a bit, trying to stifle his aching desire to take her hard.

She clutched the sheets and arched her back when he switched his ministrations, his tongue now pushing further into her and his thumb drawing lazy circles over her clit. The heat consuming her was too much now, taking over her entire body as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She was climbing higher and higher in her ecstasy. It was when he teased her clit with his teeth that she fell over the edge, her whole body raking with her orgasm.

She was wet enough now, he reasoned, that this would be as easy as possible for her. He stood back and removed his pants before climbing over her again, claiming her lips in a hard kiss. "This will hurt," he said. "But I'll try to be gentle."

She nodded. She had expected pain already. She was ready for it. He pushed her hair out of her face as he kissed her again. She felt him moving one of his hands down to stroke himself a few times as he edged closer to her center. He teased her folds with his cock, letting the moisture surround him.

"Hold on to me," he said and she grabbed his shoulders. He slowly pushed himself into her, only the head first. She gripped his shoulders harder as he stretched her, moving in inch by inch, giving her time to adjust to him. He felt her virginity, and knew this was it. He kissed her to distract her as he pushed to break it. She gasped, her head falling back in pain. He paused for a second, stroking her hair, telling her to breathe and then slowly pushed himself fully in to the hilt.

He waited like that for her to adjust, for the pain to turn to pleasure. He reached between them to stroke her clit, hoping to help her. She moaned softly, panting slightly. Her fingers were digging into his skin, and he welcomed the pain, loving it. He knew the pain was subsiding when her grip on his loosened, but he did not move until she opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding.

Slowly, he pulled out and pushed into her tight folds again. He gasped at the feeling. She was so tight. She felt amazing, so right, so perfect.

She felt pain and pleasure, every nerve in her body screaming at her in both feelings. He filled her so completely, not just physically, but emotionally too. She could feel his desire mixed in with her own, his longing and love. It was incredible. He began thrusting into her slowly, his eyes locked on hers. It was so intense, this sharing of their emotions. It made the pleasure she felt growing in her body burn.

He kissed her again before resting his forehead against hers. His thrusts her faster and harder each time until she was writhing her him, her body reaching its peak again. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. She was sure her emotions were so intense right that that the others could probably feel it too, this ever growing pleasure that was consuming her. And for once, she was not embarrassed. Let them feel this incredible love, she thought. She felt her reach her peak again, falling over into the abyss as she moaned out in ecstasy.

"Fuck," he moaned, his thrusts becoming a bit sloppy as he felt her tighten around him as she orgasmed. He lay his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily onto her skin. He knew he was so close behind her. He pumped into her a few more times before he followed her over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting breathlessly. Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. "That was perfect," he breathed. "You are incredible."

"You did all the work," she smiled at him, feeling so content in this moment. He pulled her into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he stroked her hair.

"No. Thank you. I know my first time could have been worse." She sounded exhausted.

"Sleep," he said quietly, still stroking her hair gently, He kissed her forehead and smiled. He didn't know the last time he had felt this happy, or this whole. She was a part of him that he had not known was missing, but now that he had her, he was never going to let go.

* * *

 **And now this story is really rated M hehe I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out! I'm in med school so school and studying is always tough and time consuming but I have tests next week so I've been more busy studying than usual! I probably won't be able to update until at least Thursday or Friday now, depending. But please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!  
**


	5. I Always Find My Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of the characters.**

 **I Always Find My Prey**

No one was there when he woke up this time. He rubbed his eyes, still groggy. Usually, Wolfgang or Riley were there with his next syringe or food. But this time, he was alone. Panic filled him and he searched the bond, trying not to feel too much. When he felt they were all alive, the other 7 parts of him, he pulled back. He couldn't trial seeing where they were. He looked around and saw a piece of paper on the nightstand. He picked it up and read it quickly.

 _Will, we ran out of medication. Gone to pick up more with Kala and Wolfgang. Nomi and Amanita are bringing back food. I hope you don't wake up before I'm back, but if you do, make sure you don't look at anything that'll tell you our location. Be back soon._

 _Love, Riley_

 _PS. Try to shower, you are starting to smell. -Wolfgang_

He sighed in relief, knowing they were at least safe. He got out of bed and stretched. It felt good to be awake again. He hated being unconscious and stuck in bed all the time, but he knew it was necessary. He wasn't sure when Riley would be back, so he decided to shower now, knowing he'd have to be put back under when they returned.

He sighed in relief as the warm water ran over him, soothing his muscles. It was hard on his body, spending all his time in bed. He was not used to it. He stood under the water for a long time, letting it wash over him.

He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked around the room of the apartment, making sure to stay far away from the windows in case he saw something that would give away their location. Riley and Wolfgang had religiously closed ever blind in the apartment thankfully, which made that easier.

Though he had been up for at least a half hour, the others weren't back yet, which worried him. He knew Riley was still recovering from her episode in the mountains. But he knew Wolfgang would be able to protect her, which calmed him.

"That was very clever of you," Whispers appeared to him. "Having Kala fly to California when that was not her destination."

"Impressed?"

"I have to say, the others never really evaded me like this," he admitted. "But I will find you eventually."

"You can try," Will smirked.

"I always find my prey," Whispers promised before disappearing.

Will didn't really feel confident that they could evade him forever, but he was hopeful. They would do what they had to do, even if it meant he had to kill himself. He wasn't quite ready for that yet, not while they had this option. He knew he wasn't giving up for one reason: Riley. He hadn't had enough time with her. It was a little selfish of him, he knew, putting them all at risk like this. But at long as they were careful, he knew it would work for as long as possible. And when it didn't anymore, he would end it.

He sighed and started pacing. He needed something to do. His thoughts were weighing heavy on him. He noticed a book on the other nightstand, and figured it was something Riley must have gotten to pass the time. He picked it up and sat back onto the bed.

He opened it and gasped at what he saw. He dropped it immediately, slamming it shut. But it was too late, he had already seen the library stamp. He knew where they were, which meant that Whispers did too.

"New York," Whispers said, smirking. "Clever."

"We'll be gone before you get here," he promised the man.

"Probably, but you'll slip again," Whispers said.

The door opened and he heard Riley and Kala talking as they walked into the room. They stopped short at the look on his face. "What happened?" Riley asked, rushing to his side. Wolfgang came and stood behind Kala.

He was staring at the book, unable to speak for a second. How could he have been so stupid? He had ruined everything.

"Will?" She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I saw the library stamp. He knows where we are."

Riley exchanged a look with the other two. "That settles it then."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"We can't keep running, Will," Riley said evenly. "The others and I talked while you were unconscious. We want to make a deal."

"He doesn't want anything but to kill us," Will reminded her, shaking his head.

"We don't know that," Riley said.

"No, you don't," Whispers appeared again, looking intrigued.

"Jonas said.." Will started.

But Wolfgang cut him off. "How do we know we can trust Jonas? That woman told Riley he worked for them, didn't she? He could be trying to get us to trust him so he can hand us over himself."

"By being captured himself?" Will said incredulously.

"Perhaps he fell out with them," Kala said. "And handing us in himself is his way of fixing that."

"That's an interesting theory," Whispers said.

"We've never actually talked to Whispers, have we?" Riley said quietly, her eyes locked with Will's. "We don't know what he actually wants."

"Nor will you until we meet," Whispers said.

"And you all agree with this?" Will asked.

The others appeared then. They all nodded.

Will sighed. Something felt off about this, but they were a team and they would act as one. "Okay," he said to Whispers. "We'll meet you here in New York."

"Just tell me where you are exactly and I'll come," Whispers said excitedly. Will didn't like that, just giving their location away. Something didn't feel right about this, but he would go with the group. After all, they had to stick together.

"Tell him we'll meet him at the warehouse on 39th St and 40th Ave, in Queens," Riley said, correctly interpreting what his expression meant.

"Very well," Whispers said, seeming to realize this was the only option. New York was a big place and unless they scoped every apartment in every borough, they would never find them. Even then, they might not. He knew now why Riley and Wolfgang had chosen New York. "When?"

He relayed the question.

"This Saturday," Nomi said. "8:00."

"I'll see you then, Will," Whispers disappeared.

Will sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This seems like a bad idea."

"Don't worry, we've thought this out, trust me," Riley said, her eyes beseeching.

He looked at her for a long time before he nodded. "Does this mean I don't have to be unconscious anymore at least?"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Don't count yourself lucky just yet," Lito smirked. "You didn't have to feel the love fest between these two last night." He pointed at Wolfgang and Kala. "Though, it was quite special."

Kala blushed and buried her face in Wolfgang's chest as the others laughed. She hadn't been embarrassed before when it was happening, but now she definitely was. She had known of course that they could feel it, but she had been too in the throes of passion to care then. Wolfgang just smirked.

"So, what's the plan?" Will asked finally. Nomi and Amanita had come back with pizza, and they all dug in.

"We're working on it," Nomi said.

"That's comforting," Will smirked.

"Well, we have most of it figured out, but we are still debating on one thing," Riley said.

"What's that?"

"Whether the three of us," Sun said, indicating herself, Capheus and Lito, "should come to New York now."

"Why would you do that?" Will asked. He hadn't thought they'd all be together since they didn't need to be there physically to be together.

"If Whispers is lying about this being peaceful negotiations, then some of us feel we should all be here to get out of it," Wolfgang explained. His voice left no doubt that he felt this way.

"But then he'd have us all," Kala argued. "It's safer for them to stay away. We don't need them here for them to be able to help us."

"None of us are safe anyway," Capheus reminded them.

"But you're safer farther away from here," Riley said.

"If we gets one of us, he'll get us all," Sun said quietly. "We should be on hand in case something goes wrong. It is our future too."

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking over her heads. This affected all of them. This was all their lives. Would it be right to keep them away from it? "If you leave now, you'll be able to get here by Saturday," Will said finally.

Sun, Lito and Capheus all disappeared then, knowing they had much to do to be able to come to New York right away. Sun's job was the easiest. She had no family to explain her absence to. She was still off from work, taking a small vacation after her prison stint. All that would be left to do would be to drop her dog off to her trainer again. Lito wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Hernando, especially when he knew there was every chance he wouldn't be coming back. And Capheus would have to see Mr. Kabaka to make sure the drugs for his mother would continue even if he somehow met his death. They all knew what they were getting into, all 8 of them, but they all knew this was a risk they had to take to be free.

Though only seven knew the true plan, all 8 hoped they knew what they were doing.

* * *

"I don't think you should go," Wolfgang told her as they lay in bed that night. She was wrapped in his arms again, as she had been when she fell asleep last night.

She leaned up and looked at him. "I thought you said we should all here for it," she accused.

"Yes, I did say that, but he hasn't seen you, and you're smart. You could get away if this goes wrong."

"I have to be there," she said quietly.

"No, you don't," he argued.

"You know my part in the plan. I'm needed just as much as any of you," her anger was starting to rise. She knew why he was doing this, to protect her, but it was still making her mad. She could protect herself! Perhaps she could not fight like Sun, or know a computer inside out like Nomi, but she was not incompetent. And besides, she wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her.

"Someone else can do it," he shook his head.

"No, they can't. We each have our roles, Wolfgang. This is only going to work if we do it together."

He sighed, knowing she was right. But he did not want to risk her life. He knew it was selfish of him, trying to keep her out and safe. He knew he was asking her to put the others at risk. But he could not stand the thought of losing her, not when he had just found her.

"Then I'm coming with you," he said.

"You can't," she shook her head, though she wanted him desperately to. "Besides, Lito will be with me."

"Lito can take my place," he reasoned. "He'll be better with the talking, anyway. That's what he does, after all." He smirked slightly as he remembered how Lito had talked his way out of being shot in the head by Steiner. "You are not going without me."

She sighed and thought about it for a moment. Perhaps this could work. She would need someone who could fight after all. Lito wasn't a fighter really, but they agreed he could hold his own in this. Still, she wanted to be able to be next to Wolfgang during this, to know he was safe. She finally nodded. "I suppose it could work like this."

"Good," he kissed her deeply. "I will not leave you alone."

"Neither will I," she smiled and lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt better about this knowing he'd be with her. He was stroking her hair again, and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Lito had been pacing for the past 20 minutes. He had to do it now. He had to tell Hernando the truth. But how could he? And Dani too, how could he bring her into this as well? He knew the simplest way was to just out it, but he knew once he told his love, he would be in danger too. What was he going to do? He couldn't just disappear to New York for who knew how long, especially since he might not be coming back. They both deserved better than that from him.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and clasping the back of his neck as he continued pacing. Okay, he just had to do it. Somehow.

Hernando walked into the room and looked at him. "Sit," he ordered, indicating the edge of the bed. Lito sat. "What is going on with you? I can hear you pacing from the other room."

Dani walked in too. "Everything okay Lito?"

He sighed, standing again. He didn't need to sit, they did. Okay, it was now or never. "Hernando, Dani, I have something to tell you."

"Okay," Hernando waited, crossing his arms and looking at his love with his eyebrows raised.

"You might want to sit," Lito said. He waited until they were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Okay, well, this isn't easy, you know? But there's something I have to tell you both."

"You're not actually gay?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, he's definitely gay," Hernando said.

"No, that's not it, and yes I'm definitely gay," he said, shaking his head. Okay just out with it, Lito. "You see, something happened to me recently and it's hard to explain."

"Start at the beginning?" Dani suggested.

"Are you okay?" Hernando questioned.

"I'm more than okay," he said truthfully because he was. He was whole. "But I might not be for much longer."

"What is going on Lito?" Hernando asked.

"Okay, well here it is. Remember when I saw that woman shoot herself a couple weeks ago?" He waited until Hernando nodded. "Well, the reason I saw her is because she rebirthed me as a sensate."

"Rebirthed you?" Hernando asked. "What does that mean?"

"Oh my god, he joined a cult!" Dani gasped.

"No, no I didn't join a cult," he said in exasperation. This sounded crazy, he knew. How could he explain it?

"Just explain it as best as you can," Nomi was suddenly next to him. "I told Amanita I was seeing people and explained about each of them and what we went through. She understood."

He just nodded to her, knowing talking to her while she was here would just make him look crazy. "Okay, here it is," he said. "When I say she rebirthed me, I mean she made it possible for me to be connected to 7 other people. We are the sensates, that's what we're called. We can talk to each other and visit each other. We feel what each other is feeling. We are connected through emotions and thoughts."

They just stared at him for a long time before they both looked at each other for a second. "As far as movies you've done go, it's not the best plot," Dani said. "But I can see it."

"No, it's not a movie," Lito insisted. "It is my life now. Hernando, remember that day when I got so emotional in traffic? I was feeling Sun's emotions."

"You were feeling the sun's emotions?" Hernando asked. "Lito, I don't think the sun has emotions."

"No, she's a woman from Korea," he explained.

"Tell them I can kick their ass if they don't believe you," Sun appeared next to him.

He smirked slightly. "Sun is a martial artist. She can kick ass. There's 7 of them altogether and with me, we're 8. Dani, it wasn't actually me that was able to save you. It was Wolfgang, the boxman from Berlin. Fighting is what he does. See we can be each other if we need, or is it channel our skills? I don't know. But I watched that day as Wolfgang fought Joquain though it looked like me to you."

Hernando turned serious then, looking at him for a long time. "You're being serious," he said.

"I am," he said, relief filling him as he realized Hernando finally believed him.

"You actually believe this?" Dani asked, shocked.

Hernando didn't answer her. Instead he asked him, "how is this possible?"

"We don't really know," Lito said. "That woman made us and then shot herself."

"But why?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Lito, this is crazy," Hernando shook his head.

"I know, Hernando, believe me I know it is," Lito said. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but just now when I was resting, I didn't have a headache. I was in New York."

"That is so cool!" Dani jumped on board. "And there's 8 of you?"

"Yes," he felt relieved that they believed him. He knew how crazy he sounded. "Along with Sun and Wolfgang, there is Will, Riley, Kala, Capheus and Nomi."

"Why only 8?"

"We are called a cluster, there are other ones out there, but we don't know them," he said.

"What kind of name is Wolfgang?" Dani asked. "Is he hot? I feel like he would be hot."

"He is attractive," Lito asked. "Unfortunately, Dani, he is taken. We all felt how taken he was last night with Kala."

"You mean they were having sex?" She questioned. "Oh my god, you can feel their orgasms! That is so hot!"

Hernando was watching him with a strange look on his face. "You said you were okay but you might not be for much longer. What did you mean?"

He sighed. He had thought making them believe would be the hard part, but he was wrong. This would be. "There's a man hunting us. He's called Whispers. We have to stop him, because he will kill us all. I have to go to New York."

"Lito, that's crazy," Hernando shook his head. "You aren't a fighter."

"No, but Sun and Wolfgang are. We will use their skills. We will be okay," he lied. He didn't know if they would be okay. He didn't know if any of them would even make it out alive. "But I have to go. We have to do this together. Please don't ask me why. I've never met them face to face, but I know them. I am them. I must do this."

Hernando stood up and kissed him, hard. "I don't understand this completely," he said. "But I know you must do what you think is right. Just make sure you come back."

He sighed and kissed Hernando again. "Thank you."

He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He had never lied to Hernando before, and he hated that he had had to lie to him for the past few weeks. Sure, he was an actor and lying was what he did, but not with his love. But now he knew. And Lito would not have to keep this huge secret anymore. He pushed aside the fact that he had lied about them being okay. He knew that was wrong, but he reasoned that he would tell him the truth if he made it home. Unfortunately, he knew that was a big if.

* * *

New chapter! Lito finally told Hernando the truth and the sensates are all coming together! What do you guys think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
